


Sebastian's Schemes

by BeFreeBeHappyA012



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Bottom Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive is Annoyed, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian Michaelis is a Demon, Top Sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeFreeBeHappyA012/pseuds/BeFreeBeHappyA012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first part in Sebastian's plans to prepare Ciel for the duties of being an accomplished Earl.<br/>Or more like Sebastian doing Ciel ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sebastian Makes a Move

**Author's Note:**

> For my nii-san who made me write this.

Turning around to face him, Sebastian gazed at Ciel sitting cross-legged on the bed staring back at him with that stone hard glare he wore all the time. Slowly with ease, the butler placed the candle on the bedside table with Ciel eyeing his every move.

He must gain experience if he wants to become a proper Earl, Sebastian thought to himself. And besides....

Sebastian shook his head and stopped himself from finishing the thought. He stared into the flaming light of the candle and then back to Ciel.

"What?" Ciel demanded, frowning. "I know you're up to something, Sebastian. I can tell."

The butler made no reply but merely let a smile tug at the corner of his lips. He stood up straighter and calmly unbuttoned his black tailcoat, hanging it up neatly. Taking off his gloves as well, he set them carefully on the bedside table next to the confused Ciel. Sebastian bent down on one knee and reached around the back of Ciel's head, feeling for the strings of his eyepatch. After Sebastian undid the knot, he let it slide delicately down the boy's pale face.

Ciel opened his mouth to speak but instead was cut short as Sebastian lurched forward upon Ciel. The boy's eyes grew wide and he shoved Sebastian's shoulder with little to no effect.

"H-hey!" Ciel yelled. "What do you think you're doing? Sebas-"

Suddenly, the butler briskly dipped his head down and kissed Ciel forcibly. Sebastian then tenderly trailed his tongue down and let it slowly caress his neck.

Opening his mouth to protest, Ciel was interrupted by another impassioned kiss from Sebastian. Deliberately, seductively, the butler started to unbutton the boy's long white shirt that Ciel used as his night attire. Trying to struggle free from under Sebastian, Ciel gasped as his butler slowly bit down on his shoulder. He tried to resist as Sebastian threw his clothing in a pile upon the ground.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel cried as the butler trailed his hand down Ciel's side while the other gripped the boy's shoulder. His lips caressed his smooth flushed skin and he began compassionately marking it up.

Subtly, Sebastian made his way down to Ciel's slender waist while the boy desperately tried to get free. He cried out as Sebastian alluringly ran his tongue down his skin. The butler tantalizingly let his lips trail over the tender parts and lingered there for a while. A pleasing cry escaped from Ciel's lips again as he twisted away from Sebastian's quick, irresistible kisses. Smoothly, the butler turned Ciel over onto his front and began kissing the boy's flushed neck passionately. Squeezing his eyes shut, Ciel tried not to give into the arousing feeling building up inside him. As Sebastian fitted himself inside him, Ciel clutched at the sheets and gave an outcry of surprise. The boy, no matter how hard he tried, could not resist the feeling of sensuality and satisfaction that came with it and he shuddered with pleasure (much to the butler's amusement).

Adeptly, Sebastian changed the pace ever so slightly, making it more slow and smooth. Then more swift and aggressive so that it was hard for Ciel to keep up. He leaned down again and nipped at the boy's neck temptingly.

Squirming around, Ciel came back to his senses and came free from Sebastian's hold.

Ciel cried out: "Sebastian, stop! I-" And quickly the butler swallowed up his words with an accursed kiss that seemed to go on forever. The butler ran his fingers devilishly over his face and down his shoulders while Ciel squirmed under protest.

"Sebastian!!" Ciel yelled and roughly pushed him back.

Hurtling himself out of the bed, Ciel fled to the corner where his night attire had been cast aside. He put it on hastily while Sebastian calmly buttoned up his own clothes.

"My, this will take a lot of work," the butler said quietly as he rearranged the bed sheets.

"G-get out!!" Cried a flustered Ciel, waving his arms wildly.

Smiling sweetly, Sebastian gingerly walked over to the door. "Yes, my lord." He paused and flashed another tantalizing smile. "I'll come back to clean up the mess later."

"Get out of my sight!" Ciel yelled, throwing a pillow at the butler's face which he dodged with ease as he slipped out the door.

The boy slumped against the wall and sighed heavily. He put a hand to his head and shuddered.

"Why do I even...?" He asked and groaned aloud. Clambering into his bed he tore the ruined sheets off and pulled the blankets up to his chin. Somehow, the young Earl didn't think he would manage to get any sleep that night


	2. His Butler in the Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian tries once again to help Ciel learn but this time he's in the bath tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is for my nii-san ;3

Eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed together in thought, Ciel tilted his head slightly so that his butler could more easily reach his dark colored matted hair. The butler ran his gloved fingers through the boy's hair, gently massaging the shampoo in.

"My, your hair is getting to be a tad bit long, sir." Sebastian remarked quietly.

Ciel waved a hand dismissively out from under the water, causing minor ripples to form. "It doesn't bother me," the boy replied and shifted imperceptibly in the tub. "At least not yet. You may cut it later if you will."

The butler slowly rinsed the shampoo from Ciel's hair and let the warm water gently trail down the boy's neck down to his bare back. A small smile tugged at one corner of the butler's lips.

"I'd like that," Sebastian's voice was barely audible and it took seconds for Ciel to register what it was he had said.

The boy raised an eyebrow questioningly, still letting his eyes stay closed in rest. "Sebastian, what do you mean?" He frowned, and suddenly the pleasantly warm water swayed in response to a new movement. Ciel opened his eyes wide with surprise and yelped as Sebastian propped himself over him in the small tub. The water sloshed abruptly as the boy tried to wrench his arms free from under the butler with little avail.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out in alarm.

The butler made no reply but merely nestled his head into the boy's neck and bit down gently.

Ciel grunted and squeezed his eyes shut as Sebastian let his fingers run calmly up from the boy's waist to grip his face while still sucking on the boy's wet, pale skin.The butler then smoothly trailed his lips up to meet Ciel's and kissed him softly. The boy attempted to turn his face away but Sebastian held a firm grip on the back of Ciel's head and pulled him closer. Jerking himself away, the boy gasped for breath and tried to inch farther from Sebastian only to have the butler catch hold of his arm and force him a hair's breadth closer.

Sebastian leaned down and tenderly kissed Ciel on the neck then moved down to the boy's shoulder and began to bite again. Grasping Ciel's waist, Sebastian slowly lingered there for a while, biting delicately then trailed on to his hips.

Ciel cried out as his butler moved down even lower and began to trail his tongue along softly but rigorously. As the boy continued to struggle, Sebastian moved a hand to grip Ciel's hip while the other took hold of his leg and started affectionately sucking. The boy groaned and gripped his butler's shoulder tightly, hands clenching and unclenching. Sebastian pulled himself off slightly, kissing Ciel's leg and chuckled against the boy's thigh, sending shivers down his spine.

The butler then decided to get down to business and deliberately forced Ciel over. Flailing his arms about, the boy caused splashes of water to rain to the floor and he cried out in protest. Sebastian held him tight and promptly thrust himself into him. Ciel clamped his jaw down tight to keep himself from crying out but let a gasp escape from his trembling lips. Sebastian twitched his hips again harder and Ciel threw his head back and moaned, letting his damp hair spray water droplets everywhere. Again, Sebastian kept up a steady pace and the boy's breath left him in short bursts while his butler breathed calmly at his neck. Finally, Ciel cried out loudly one last time as Sebastian finished and slowly lowered himself over top of the panting boy. The butler chuckled again softly and brushed a stray strand of wet hair from Ciel's flushed face.

"That's enough for the time being," Sebastian said as he climbed smoothly out of the tub and began drying himself off. "It appears you still have quite a ways to go." He sighed and picked his clothes up off the tile floor and put them on.

Ciel still lay in the tub still breathing heavily, his eyes closed shut.

The butler smirked. "Come along, my lord. You still must get some rest."

Ciel wheeled around, causing the water to splash up, his eyes flashing wildly. "D-don't talk to me! Leave me alone!" He yelled and ducked his head underneath the now murky water.

Sebastian's eyes gleamed and he smiled devilishly. "Ah, my Lord Ciel, when will you learn?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! :)


End file.
